


Movie night

by peachhime



Series: 50 fics [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Seungwoo is coming home late, it is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachhime/pseuds/peachhime
Summary: Roommates are having a movie night
Series: 50 fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894066
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of twt user hugsubin 50 fics challenge  
> Thanks for inspiration <3

Sejun entered the room to see his hyung hugging Subin. 

“Oh, Sejunie hyung, we are having a movie night tonight, do you want to join?” asked Subin, smiling at him while going to the bathroom.

“Yea, why not..” Sejun was thinking at the fact “There wouldn’t be any scary movies, right?!”

“I think there won’t be any.” Said Seungsik who was trying to put together all the things they needed for a movie night. “Or maybe will be” he sheepishly smiled.

Sejun sighed and started to get himself ready to end the working day.

•••

As roommates were ready to start watching they gathered on Seungsik’s bed. Tonkatsu-book was placed on bed table and the movie was starting with cute animated animals.

Seungsik leaned towards headboard, placing a pillow behind his back. As movie hasn’t started to catch attention, Subin relocated himself to be on the Sik’s side, having a wall to lean on. 

20 minutes in, Sejun put himself on the other side of Seungsik, head on the shoulder, while Sik put his hand on Jun’s waist to keep him from falling.

Movies were changing and in the beginning of the third one Seungsik was sleeping resting his head on Sejun’s head. Subin was still watching but he felt sleepy as it was a little bit late since they started at 11 pm.

Light behind the door startled Subin and he was not expecting to see Seungwoo’s airplane smile from behind the door.

Seungwoo entered the room looking at only one occupied bed. “Should i turn it off?” He whispered softly pointing at the screen of tonkatsu-book. 

Subin nodded and yawned putting his head on the other Sik’s shoulder. He smiled at Seungwoo, who fixed the blanket over them and left closing the door tightly. 

Three sleepy kittens were together and they didn’t want to get up anytime soon.


End file.
